


I Just Need To Make You Mine

by MidnightBlueMoon



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Eggsy is a girl, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can't let this chance slip away.<br/>It might be her last one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Need To Make You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little... something.  
> Enjoy.

Maybe this is the last time she'll see Roxy. Maybe they're going to die, so - Eggsy can't let this chance slip away.  
"The higher you go, the more these gallons will expand. When you reach the edge of the atmosphere, they'll explode. You need to deploy yourself just before that. Okay?" Merlin looked more concerned than Eggsy had ever seen him. It didn't help her calm down. Roxy gave a small nod. "Yeah, edge of the atmosphere."

"Once you deploy, you need to release it, fast. Good luck." Merlin walked past Eggsy as she hurried to take Roxy's hands in her own.  
"You can do this - okay?" She tried to tell her everything she couldn't say with the look in her eyes. She could see the fear in Roxy's face.  
Roxy gave her a weak smile. "Yeah", she said.

Eggsy couldn't stop herself. She would not miss this chance, too much risk and if Roxy killed her, it wouldn't be that bad. She cupped Roxy's face and pressed their lips together. She tried to pour every emotion into this kiss, everything she felt and how badly she needed Roxy to come back. Alive and uninjured.

And - and Roxy kissed her back. If the timing wasn't so bad, she would have thought it was a dream, because no way, Roxy wouldn't feel the same - but she kissed her back, and it was amazing and great and addicting. They parted, when Merlin called for Eggsy. No idea, what he had said - it didn't matter now.

Eggsy put the helmet on Roxy's head. The balloons lifted her slowly of the ground. Their eyes locked and Eggsy could swear, the affection she felt towards the other girl - she couldn't remember feeling like this towards anyone before Roxy.  
She held Roxy's hands until she was too far up - and then she let go. Her fingertips burned, she could still taste Roxy on her lips - Eggsy just needed her to make it back down to earth.  
To her.


End file.
